Looking Back at it All
by This Endeavor
Summary: This is a oneshot song and story fic. It's about Harry looking back at the events that lead him up to the final battle with Voldemort. Set to the song Down, Set, Go by Underoath. Rated M for mature themes, Parrings HPGW.


**Disclaimer:** **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. The song used in this story is written and owned by Underoath and their record label. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**A/N: **This is my first fanfic and hopefully it will be a good one. I've been reading other peoples for a while but was always afraid to try to write my own because I thought it wouldn't be any good. Then I heard a song and it inspired me to try to write a song/story fic. I like how it turned out. It's meant to be a one-shot but who knows if you like it and want it to continue send me a review saying so and I might consider adding more chapters. All reviews are welcome. Especially if you didn't like it I urge you to review and tell me your complaints and problems with the story so I can take them into consideration when writing my next fic. P.S. There are a lot of flashbacks in this story so it might be kind of hard to follow. I apologize for this but I needed the story to match the song so I had to make it like that.

The song in this fic is called: "Down, Set, Go" by Underoath

Thanks for listening and I hope you enjoy. Jon

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Looking Back at it All**

Harry was at a graveyard surrounded by Death Eaters. He looked left and right seeing that there was no way out; he griped his wand tight and steadied his hand.

_Flashback_

He was sitting next to Ginny at Dumbledore's funeral. He looked down at her and knew what he had to do. He couldn't loose her like he lost everyone else that he loved in his life. His parents…Sirius…Dumbledore…no he couldn't let that happen. He knew he had to break it off with her for her own good.

_I had the whole world in my hands, but I gave it away… _

_I had the whole world in my hands, but I gave it away… _

_Gave it away._

_End Flashback_:

Harry saw a death eater approaching him. He turned to face him and raised his wand but the death eater never stopped approaching him. Finally when he was mere feet from Harry he stopped and removed his mask and hood.

The long platinum blonde head of Lucius Malfoy showed itself. He looked at Harry in disgust.

"You dare point you wand at me Potter?" Lucius snarled. "I should kill you right now, but unfortunately for you the Dark Lord wishes to finish you off himself." Lucius laughed.

Harry darted his eyes back and forth between the many Death Eaters expecting to see Voldemort pop out of the crowd any second to finish him off.

"Tell me Potter are you scared of death?" Lucius questioned.

_Flashback_:

Harry was at the Burrow for what he felt might be the last time. He had avoided talking most of the time he was there. He tried to act happy even though he knew he was on the verge of tears the whole time. The thought of leaving the Weasly's, who had been like a family to him for the last 6 years, saddened him knowing that he might not see them again. At that moment he was getting ready to track down the Horcruxes and finally attempt to defeat Voldemort and bring peace back to this now fearful world. He had stayed a few more days then he had intended to because he couldn't bring himself to leave Ginny, knowing that he might not come back. But he couldn't prolong the trip any longer. Every day he spent hiding from what he had to do was another day that Voldemort was aloud to terrorize the world.

_I'm a half-wit boy, cracking a smile and wearing it all on my sleeve. _

_So cool and so poised _

_It's true I'm Just around to see _

_Where this thing goes _

_I'll never know, but all I know is _

_Packing bags is a remedy _

_It's a remedy_

_End Flashback_

Malfoy was staring down at Harry with annoyance. "I asked if you're scared of death Potter."

Harry looked at Malfoy for a second and then looked toward the ground and responded. "I'm not afraid of death. I accepted a long time ago that I would probably die here." Malfoy's lips curled upwards into a smirk at this response.

Then Harry's head slowly lifted and he began to speak again. "but I also promised myself that if I was to die here I would take as many of you as I could along with me."

Malfoy looked shocked as he saw the amount of anger and hatred in Harry's eyes but before he could even lift his wand at the boy he was blown back by a flash of green light coming from Harry's wand and he flew back 10 feet and landed hard on the ground his eyes grey and unmoving as the life vanished from his body.

_Flashback_:

It was the night of Bill and Fluer's wedding. The ceremony was charming and Harry couldn't help starring at Ginny in her gorgeous bridesmaids dress. She was the most stunning person in the world to him. She was the Human embodiment of everything beautiful and right with the world. He hated the months that they had spent apart. It broke his heart every time that she would meet his gaze then look away with unshed tears coming to her eyes. He had decided that he would wait till the reception and then sneak her away from the rest of the guests so they could talk in privacy.

When the ceremony was over Ginny went to talk to her family and the photographer that was taking the pictures for the wedding. It was already dark out by the time Ginny excused herself from the group of people she was talking to saying that she needed to get something from the house. On her way back up to the Burrow Harry spotted his chance and took her by the arm and lead her to the garden.

"What is it that you want Harry?" Ginny bit out angrily. "Can't you see I don't want to talk to you right now?"

"Please Ginny Just listen to me I know I was an idiot leaving you like I did and I know that I hurt you and that I shouldn't expect to be forgiven but I'm so sorry." Harry said looking into her eyes pleadingly. "I know I made a horrible mistake not thinking you could take care of yourself. You're not a little girl anymore and I've come to realize that." Harry looked down at his feet rather embarrassed about what he was about to say. "The truth is that these last few months have been horrible without you. I can't live without you Ginny, I love you, please take me back, give me one more chance."

Harry waited for a response but none came. He looked up into her face but wasn't able to see anything due to how dark it was in the garden with no lights out there. Then he heard a sob coming from Ginny and his eyes widened. 'Shit what did I do to upset her now he thought?' He cautiously opened his mouth to say something but he was only ably to get out her name before she crashed her lips to his. She broke away from the shocked Harry standing in front of her just long enough to say, "Oh Harry, I love you too, I always have and always will." Harry processing what she just said closed the gap in between them again covered her mouth with his kissing her passionately for what seemed like hours on end.

Ginny tenderly pulled Harry down to the sweet smelling grass floor of the garden. She had one hand in his hair and the other roaming his back. Ginny took her hands from Harry's head and back and brought them between them trying to unbutton his dress robes which was made extremely difficult in the dark. Harry pulled slightly away from Ginny hesitant about what they were doing. He spoke his voice unsteady, "Are you sure about this Ginny, I mean were a little young don't you think and with me going off to fight Voldemort there is a good chance I'm not going to come back." Ginny tried to look up into Harry's eyes but was unable to even see his face, which couldn't have been more then a foot away, in the immense darkness. She waited for a second then replied, "Harry that's exactly why I want to do this. I don't want to have any regrets if you don't come back and not being able to express my love for you would be my biggest regret of all." Harry hesitated still unsure about weather he should do this. Ginny sensed his hesitation and tried to reassure him further, "Harry you're my first and only love, I've liked you since I was 10 and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't make the most of the time we had together. I want to do this. I want to give myself to you letting you know that you're the only one for me." Harry was ecstatic to hear Ginny confess her undying love for him but he was still concerned about one thing. "Ginny what if you get pregnant?" Harry said in a nervous tone. Ginny smiled up at him though he was unable to see it. "Harry if I became pregnant with your child nothing would make me happier. I would always have a part of you with me if you didn't come back and if you do survive then we could be a family." Harry hesitated but then finally gave in. "If your sure that this is what you want Ginny then I wont hesitate any longer." Ginny smiled lovingly up at him, "It is Harry, it's what I want more then anything in the world but before we do this I have one favor to ask. Can you please not mention this to any of my family I somehow figure that none of them would understand why I'm doing this." Harry, at first reluctant about lying to the rest of the Weaslys especially when they have been so gracious to him over the years, agreed to not tell any of them about what they were doing in the garden that night.

_This time I'll be nervous 'cause I cant see your hands_

_In front of me… (in front of me…)_

_Tonight, I've spoken._

_Lets forget all pretense of what they thought we should be_

_What liars we can be_

_End Flashback_:

The Death Eaters all stunned by what they just saw. Harry Potter…'The Boy Who Lived'…'The Chosen One'…the one who fought for the side of the good and brave against those who wanted to dominated and control the world had used an unforgivable curse. There shock however wore of soon and they started firing off spells at him. Harry ducked and ran spells crashing into the tombstones around him. He fired off killing curse after killing curse taking the Death Eaters out one by one. Soon there was only one left…Bellatrix Lestrange Harry didn't want to kill her right away, no he wanted her to suffer for killing Sirius. He pointed his want at her while she backed up scared for her life. He knew what he was going to do. He was going to use the cruciatus curse on her. He was going to torture here the way she had tortured so many others like Neville's parents. He felt an immense hatred well up in his chest and he screamed the words "CRUCIO…" into the night. He watched her writhe in pain on the ground. She screamed in agony and begged for mercy but Harry would not allow it. He tortured her for what seemed like hours and then when she lost all will and power to even make a sound he killed her.

He felt a new since of empowerment and he knew it was only Voldemort left. He could almost taste victory. It was so close yet still slightly out of reach. He thought about what it would be like when Voldemort was dead. The wizarding world would rejoice and praise him as their hero but he already knew he didn't want that. His only thoughts were of getting back to Ginny and living a nice, happy, peaceful life with her.

_I'm on my way to the top of the world,_

_And I've got a feeling I'll give it away._

_I'm on my way to the top of the world,_

_And I've got a feeling I'll give it away._

_Flashback_:

It was Harry's last night at the Burrow before his search for the Horcruxes. He had just spent his last night with Ginny and he was exiting the house.

_She's a maverick, she's so smooth…_

_If things go according to plan, I'll have her finished by 5 A.M._

He turned back and looked at the Burrow for what might have been the last time. He took a deep breathe then disapearated.

_There's no changing plans, there's no second chance_

_I've already got both feet through the door_

_And I can taste the air, I can taste the air._

_End Flashback_:

Harry was brought Back to the present by the sound of clapping behind him. He spun around pointing his want at the figure slowly approaching him. Voldemort slowly came into view. He stood there still clapping and laughing then he spoke. "Well done Harry, I really didn't think you had it in you to use the unforgivable curses to tell you the truth." Harry looked back up at him with pure hatred in his eyes. "Normally I wouldn't have but under the circumstances I felt I had to. I need to eliminate you as a threat to the wizarding world and leaving your precious Death Eaters alive and allowing them to cause havoc even once your gone just wasn't an option." Voldemort smiled. "Very well thought out Harry but there is one problem in your plan, what makes you think you can beat me?" Harry looked up at Voldemort before replying. "Because I have the one power you don't, I have the ability to love."

_Flashback_:

Once again it was his last night at the Burrow He was just leaving Ginny's room. He could still here her crying. She choked back a sob. He sighed, he had just told her he was leaving and that she couldn't come with him, it was to dangerous for her, He couldn't let her get hurt he loved her to much. At fist she tried to protest but he eventually made her see reason. He promised he would come back to her when it was all over so that they could be together.

Make a sound, It's safe for you

To choke in here alone

Whatever I say goes (whatever I say goes)

Whatever I say goes (whatever I say goes)

You're not here with me, You're not here with me

You're not here with me, You're not here with me

You're not here with me, You're not here with me

You're not here with me, You're not here with me

_End Flashback_:

Voldemort Looked at Harry with disgust and muttered 3 words, "We shall see." Voldemort pulled out his want and pointed it at Harry but Harry was faster. He whipped his wand toward Voldemort but he didn't use the Avada Kedevera curse. Somehow he didn't feel that that would work on him even though he had destroyed all the Horcruxes already. Instead he said a different spell, Passiotus… Harry didn't remember ever hearing of the spell before but for some reason he knew that it would be the one spell to bring down Voldemort. Voldemort screamed out in pain as he writhed on the floor incased in a ball of glowing pink light. It was a ball of, for lack of a better term, love. It was Harry's love for his friends Ron and Hermione, It was Harry's love for His parents and his godfather, It was his love for the weaslys and the members of the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore, but most of all it was Harry's love for Ginny. This ball of light was fueled by the love that Harry held for those closest to him. Voldemort however could not stand the power of love. He was so evil and corrupted by his bad deeds and his soul was so beyond repair that the contact with this pure and good emotion was literally making him disintegrate.

Voldemort died that night, done in by the one thing he could not posses, the ability to love.

Harry fell to the ground exhausted but he knew he couldn't stay there he disaperated strait away.

It was about 3 in the morning when there was a loud crack and Ginny woke up with a start. She looked down and noticed a still figure lying on the ground. She grabbed he wand and went over to the figure and turned him over. She let out a shocked gasp as she realized who it was on her floor. "Harry?" Ginny whispered worriedly. He looked up at her and smiled weakly. "Its finally over Ginny, Tom Riddle is gone, we can finally be together." Ginny looked shocked. "Do you really mean it? He's gone forever?" Harry nodded leaned up and kissed her. He pulled back and looked at her. "Yes he's gone Ginny we no longer have to worry about him ever again. Now if you don't mind I really need some sleep, I was hoping we could tell everyone I'm back and what happened tomorrow so I could get some shut eye." Ginny grinned down at him. "Ok we'll wait till tomorrow to tell them that your back." With that Ginny helped Harry over to her bed and they both settled down to get some sleep.

Harry put a protective arm around her and wisped in her ear, "I love you Ginny."

Ginny smiled "I love you to Harry…oh and Harry, I have some good news for you as well"

"mmhmm" He said half asleep "wha 's it?"

Ginny smiled broadly and whispered two little words in his ear. "I'm pregnant."

Harry's eyes snapped open and he sat bolt upright wide awake now. Shock written all over his face. "I'm gonna be a father?!?!"

**The End**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who read. Please review and tell me what you think. Like I said for you guys and girls out there who want it to go on just tell me and I'll consider it but for now it's finished. Sorry for all those who read this wanting to read about a fluff story between Ginny and Harry. I originally intended to write a descriptive romance scene for them but it's actually remarkably hard to do being a guy; it's a little awkward trying to write those kinds of things. And for those of you who liked the song lyrics that I put throughout the story it's a song called "Down, Set, Go" by a band called Underoath. The song falls into the genre of hardcore music so if you're interested in that kind of music I encourage you to check them out. Again thanks for reading my first fanfic and please review it would mean a lot to me getting some feedback on my work. Even if you didn't like the story send a review telling me what you didn't like about it so I could incorporate your opinions and advice into my next story.

Jon


End file.
